Your Love Is A Mystery
by Hazmonster
Summary: Daphne spends a weekend solving a mystery with the gang, but her attention's diverted to a mystery of her own. Fred struggles to face his feelings in fear of hurting a close friend; but when her life's in danger, his love is her only means of survival.
1. Two New Mystery's

**Author's note****:** **Hello again readers (if I have any *fingers crossed*); I couldn't stay away from writing for long so I have planned a new story ;D  
>This first chapter's a little short; but I am in the midst of writing the second chapter already. However I return to school again in a couple of days *groans* so I may be a little slow with updates *grr* –sorry- But please bear with me ;D<br>I won't go into some elaborate explanation; take a read yourself and I hope you genuinely enjoy it :D  
>Please review :D<br>**

* * *

><p>"But they wear the same colour and he always treats her so nicely." Marni teased, "They clearly love each other."<br>"I don't give a crap, if they wear the same colour! That's a stupid thing to go on and he doesn't love her!" Daphne yelled at the tall, black haired teenager.  
>"Aw poor booboo, scared that Mr Freddie doesn't love pretty little, red-headed Daphne Blake?" Marni sympathised bogusly; smirking as she watched the red-head desperately fighting back tears,<br>"You're so scared because you love him so much and you couldn't even imagine spending your life with anyone but him; aren't you?" Marni said childishly.  
>"He doesn't love her!" Daphne hissed. Feeling as if she was beginning to hate her bespectacled best friend Velma; becoming envious because Fred may actually love Velma and not herself. Marni laughed in Daphne's face as she began to cry,<br>"Dear oh dear Daphy Duck." She laughed callously, "Don't cry, I'm sure they'll live happily ever after without you." Tears began to stream from Daphne's hazel eyes like raindrops from a cloud in monsoon season; she ran towards the girls bathroom, hoping to conceal herself in there before anyone noticed her crying.  
>"Daph?" Fred enveloped Daphne into his muscular arms before she could reach the bathroom,<br>"Beautiful, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely concerned. Daphne buried her face within Fred's chest, tears soaking his white sweater; he ran his fingers softly through her silky, red hair;  
>"C'mon gorgeous, tell me what's wrong." He said softly; taking her by the shoulders so she now faced him. Affectionately, he wiped her face dry as she began to explain.<br>"Well," she sniffed, "Marni said that you loved Velma because you wear the same colour – what with your ascot and her polo neck – Plus you are both so close and you treat her so nice and, and…" Daphne took a breath and looked up at a grinning Fred,  
>"Daph," he laughed, "I <em>really<em> do _not_ love Velma. So we happen to wear the same colour, it's just a coincidence. Besides she could say I love you because my ascot kinda matches your hair. It's so stupid to say someone loves a person because they wear the same colour; how utterly ridiculous." he rolled his eyes, "The reason I treat her so well is because she's like a little sister to me; I would _never _see her as anything else. Plus, why would I love her when I'm already completely and utterly smitten?" Daphne looked up at Fred in bewilderment,  
>"What? Who?" she asked quickly, raising her voice a minor amount. Fred laughed and took Daphne's hand as the bell rang,<br>"We have classes to get to." He smiled warmly at the still shocked red-head,  
>"Bu-" she started,<br>"Education is important." He said humorously, "You have Drama; now go enjoy your favourite lesson!" he called back as he ran to class; leaving Daphne staring after him, mouth still agape.

After class, Daphne made her way to her locker,  
>"Hey Daph." smiled Velma as she spotted her best friend,<br>"Oh, hey." Daphne said vacantly,  
>"What's up?" Velma asked,<br>"Oh nothing, just deep in thought." Daphne smiled half-heartedly, her eyes widening as she saw her locker. Embossed into the paint was 'F + V' in a love heart, Daphne frowned; grabbing her key she scratched the meaningless illustration from her locker, pressing hard in frustration.  
>"Daphne Blake!" a stern voice called from the opposing side of the corridor, Daphne ceased her anger and turned to the direction of the voice, "What do you think you are doing?"<br>"Uh, sorry Mr Chapman; there was some offensive words scratched into my locker, I was merely getting rid of the vandalism." Daphne told a white lie,  
>"Oh, well next time, inform me first, I could have had it re-painted."<br>"Yes sir." She sighed; thankful she had been excused Daphne gave it one last scratch in anger. Velma put her hand on the enraged red-head's shoulder;  
>"Daphne, um, are you okay?" Velma asked; Daphne tore her angry glare from the marked locker and turned to Velma,<br>"Oh, yea, it's just Marni being a total bitch unsurprisingly." Daphne huffed, Velma gave a slight laugh.  
>"What were you deep in thought about?"<br>"Oh, well-" Daphne stopped as she saw a moping Shaggy walking gloomily towards them, "What's the matter Shaggy?"  
>"Like, Fred's found another mystery to solve." He sighed, "Looks like <em>another <em>demanding weekend of mystery solving."  
>"Mystery Inc. is back in business!" Grinned Velma,<br>"It's only been a week since the last mystery." Daphne crossed her arms, "I'm competing with Misty this weekend, we're show jumping Sunday evening." Daphne stated.  
>"Well I'm sure Fred would be much obliged if you could fit us in around that." Velma coaxed, knowing that it gives Daphne a productive push to know it would please Fred,<br>"Count me in." Daphne surrendered; Velma smirked. This weekend would be seemingly different, Velma could feel it.


	2. Is It Malory?

**Author's note****: I thought I'd be as quick as I can for another upload; I don't wanna lose the readers interest!  
>So I hope you enjoy :D Thank-you to the reviewers ;D<br>Please review ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Got enough there?" Fred laughed as Daphne brought out a large suitcase; she stuck her tongue out playfully as he loaded it into the Mystery Machine. As the gang themselves got into the van - taking their usual places: Scooby and Shaggy in the back, Velma by the right window in the front, Fred in the driver's seat and Daphne next to him – the question of who Freddie loved vexed Daphne.<br>"Uh, so where are we going?" Daphne asked the blonde driving,  
>"We're going to 'Crystal Cove', it's only forty-five minutes from 'Coolsville'. The Mayor has been complaining of strange ghostly appearances and inexplicable damages to the sights of 'Crystal Cove' – such as destruction and vandalism. And as for hospitality, we're staying at Velma's cousins." Fred explained.<br>"Like, is that the hot blonde you've been talking to on the internet?" Shaggy asked insensitively, not thinking about Daphne;  
>"Hey!" Velma reached across and punched Fred jokingly.<br>"Her name's Malory." He informed Shaggy. Daphne frowned – she hated this _Malory _already,  
>"Stupid bimbo." She mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms displeasingly, hoping this aggravating conversation would soon end.<br>"Ralerie sounds rerrible." Scooby chuckled; Velma frowned at the Great-Dane, "Sorry Relma." He repented before chuckling once more; Daphne couldn't help but smirk.  
>"She's like totally hot though, I'm pretty jealous of you though Fred dude." Shaggy remarked,<br>"Why so?"  
>"Because she like, totally digs you man."<br>Daphne scowled; Fred laughed but ceased as he looked at the frowning red-head, slumping in her seat.  
>"No way Shaggy, she's more into you." He said, briefly taking his eyes from the road to discreetly signal Shaggy to leave the subject. The rest of the journey was oddly quiet; Daphne was still angry and at the thought of Fred loving someone else, Velma was considering possibilities for the mystery ahead, Scooby and Shaggy were playing video games and Fred was concentrating on the road.<br>"We're here." Fred broke the silence, "Finally." He mumbled. Malory hurried outside to meet the gang; Daphne secretly glowered at Malory as she kissed Fred on the cheek, Velma hugged her cousin, Shaggy was stuck for words as he practically drooled over her and Scooby jumped up at her as she greeted him, laughing at his excitement. Malory welcomed Daphne,  
>"Oh you must be the beautiful Miss Blake I keep hearing about." She smiled; Daphne cheered up at the thought of Freddie talking about her and calling her beautiful, she blushed slightly as she shook Malory's hand.<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you." Daphne smiled courteously, '_Maybe she's not so bad_' she thought.  
>"Well come on inside, I'll show you your rooms." She said beckoning them into the large house. The hallway was pretty large – Malory's room was straight up the stairs with a room either side of it, and across the hall there was another set of stairs leading up to two more rooms. Malory pointed to the room at the left of hers,<br>"This is your room Velma, please get settled while I show the others; then I'll soon have dinner ready." She smiled; then pointing to the room on the right she began to act coy,  
>"This is handsome Freddie's room." She smiled innocently. Daphne began to scowl once more but being an actress hid it so as not to cause commotion. Malory then showed Daphne to her room; up the small set of stairs to the left and Scooby's and Shaggy's on the right. Daphne closed the door behind her and threw her suitcase on the floor, collapsing onto the bed in anger.<br>"Sure, she gets the room next to Freddie." She hissed, "And how dare she call him Freddie!"  
>Velma knocked on the door,<br>"Hey Daph, Malory's serving dinner, are you coming down?" she asked. At the risk of getting even angrier at Malory, Daphne decided she was hungry,  
>"Sure." She sighed; linking her best friends arm as they walked to the kitchen.<p>

After dinner Daphne walked upstairs on her own – she'd had enough of Malory being all over Fred. Daphne stopped and looked at Fred's room, the question from earlier still scratching in the back of her mind; in sheer curiosity she opened the door and started looking through his suitcase. '_I hate to intrude, this really isn't like me; but I need to know!_' she thought as she rummaged through his things. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hall way,  
>"Crap!" she whispered; rolling under the bed and pulling the covers down so they covered the opening. Hearing someone enter she peeped out too see Fred walk in looking slightly irritated and running his hand through his hair. Shortly afterward Malory entered, head held high, the buttons on her shirt quite the opposite of high. Daphne cursed Malory in her mind, thinking of every bad word she could.<br>"Hey Freddie," she smiled, acting all innocent.  
>"Hi Malory." He said back – Daphne couldn't see Fred because he was out of her view but she could hear the seductive tone in his voice. She silently cursed herself for her snooping and held back tears, hoping that she wouldn't have to witness the love of her life making love with, kissing or even holding anyone but her; she didn't want it to happen at all, regardless of if she was there or not. She could see Malory moving closer to Fred,<br>"Malory, I'm a little tired, I can't do this, sorry." Fred confessed to the flirtatious blonde. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief; but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Malory left the room, shaking her hips to make sure her butt was swaying seductively. Fred looked through his suitcase,  
>"Where's my comb?" Fred thought aloud; Daphne's eyes widened as she spotted the come under her arm. So as not to draw attention to herself, Daphne pushed the comb away quickly, thinking Fred hadn't noticed; but he had. He lifted the cover from the opening and looked under the bed; he laughed as he saw Daphne curled up sweetly, with an innocent smile on her face – she hoped he wasn't mad at her.<br>"Hello there." He smiled as he finally stopped laughing, "And what are you doing under my bed?"  
>"Uh, well, uh, I, uh." Daphne struggled to explain, "I was going to make you jump." She lied, '<em>What a lame excuse.<em>' She thought.  
>"Ha-ha, well you did a fine job." He joked, helping her out. She blushed,<br>"S-sorry." She stammered,  
>"Ha-ha, it's fine." He smiled warmly<p>

After an eventless day, the gang set out in the evening to see if they could encounter any so called 'ghostly appearances'; Malory of course tagged along, hanging on Fred's arm laughing and flirting as they waited. A scowl had been Daphne's facial normality since the showing of the rooms; she was still hung up on how she called him Freddie and he had let her, and how now she was all over him. Velma looked at the red-head sympathetically as she spotted her sitting alone; but before she could see to her a loud shrieking startled the teenage sleuths. An ugly, creepy looking ghostly figure drifted across the road and disappeared. The events that followed were strange: The alarms of all the cars in the street started to screech, bricks from no-where broke windows and scaffolding from areas being re-built - from the damage caused by the mysterious circumstance – began to fall down, taking parts of buildings with them.  
>"Well gang, time to split up and search for clues, Da-"<br>"I'll go with you Freddie." Malory grinned, batting her eyelashes,  
>"Uh, okay; in that case Velma you go with Daphne, check each and every car, see why the alarms went off and why simultaneously; Shaggy and Scooby, you go check out the area where the ghost came from; Malory and I will check the scaffolding and buildings." Fred instructed.<br>"Like okay." Shaggy and Scooby gulped, "We always get the scariest part." Shaggy whispered to Scooby. Velma took out two torches,  
>"A pink one for you Daph." She smiled, "And an orange one for me." Daphne stared after Fred and Malory; "C'mon Daph." Velma pulled the red-head in the direction of a red car.<br>"Now Daphne, I know you don't like getting your dress dirty so I'll go under the car and you can lo-" Velma looked at Daphne incredulously; she had already slipped under the car and was shining her torch, searching for any possible lead.  
>"Or I'll go on top." She said.<br>"Found something." Daphne called from under the car; she pulled out with a small electronic mechanism in hand;  
>"It's a remote-control alarm." Velma said after studying it, "I could tap into the wireless control and find where the remote was used to start the alarms via the signals." Daphne looked at Velma in confusion,<br>"I can find where the person was when they set this off." She smiled,  
>"Oh, awesome, well let's do it then."<br>"Okay, we'll get the rest of the gang."

The gang and Malory gathered around Velma,  
>"Okay, it's just searching." Velma informed,<br>"This stuff is amazing; how they actually find the signal from no-where." Daphne said, bewildered by the technology Velma was using,  
>"And how you understand all of this." She laughed, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. The computer beeped,<br>"That's weird."  
>"What Velma?" Asked Fred,<br>"The signal isn't from 'Crystal Cove', it's from the mayor of Copper Cove's house,  
>"Then it's him." Malory said, trying to sound smart;<br>"Not necessarily Malory, we need more clues." Fred replied.  
>"Like, not tonight." Yawned Shaggy, "I'm way too tired."<br>"Re too." Agreed Scooby,  
>"Me too." Echoed Daphne, rubbing her eyes.<br>"Okay, well search tomorrow morning." Smiled Fred,  
>"Sounds fine to me." Malory smiled, "Anything you say goes Freddie."<br>"Night guys." Daphne said quickly – tired of Malory's flirting and Fred letting her – "See you in the morning." She called back as she rushed to her room.  
>Staring at the ceiling, Daphne heard a knock at the door,<br>"Come in." She called,  
>"Hi." Fred grinned at the red-head,<br>"Oh, hi Frederick." She said grumpily, "What do you want?"  
>"I was going to make you jump." He grinned; -recalling the excuse Daphne had given when he found her under his bed- Daphne tried to keep her laughter in, but failed.<br>"Ha-ha, well you nearly gave me a heart attack." She giggled,  
>"Ha-ha, sorry." Fred took a seat next to Daphne on the bed, "Wassa matta Daphaneey?" Fred said in a comical voice. Daphne was still giggling but giggled harder when Fred spoke, she took a breath,<br>"Nothing, why?" She replied, hoping he had noticed how quiet she had been,  
>"You seem, different…" He replied, scanning the red-head's eyes, "For one, you just called me Frederick instead of Freddie and you've been pretty quiet lately; where has the hyperness gone from my dear Daphne?"<br>"Oh, I guess I've just been tired." She lied, "Plus I'm trying to solve the mystery of who you love…" she paused, "Is it Malory?" She asked, desperately hoping he'd say no,  
>"That's…" He became nervous and started to frown, "That's none of your business Daphne." He said quickly, "I have to go." He got up and closed the door on his way out. Running to his room, he slammed his door and collapsed on his bed;<br>"Why do I always get so anxious with this, why can't I just admit that I love her; I love it when she clings to my arm in fear, when she smiles; everything about her is perfect. Why can't I admit it? She clearly likes me back… I hope." Fred said to himself, "But if I tell her, I could hurt another close friend." He sighed, "Soon… soon I'll tell her. Regardless of who I hurt, I need to tell her!"

* * *

><p><strong>So who's Freddie talking about? Will the next chapter reveal all? I might not go with my usual ending, happy endings may be getting a little over used in my stories (or not ;D)<strong>  
><strong>I might not have the same couple's in this story, sorry guys. But keep posted to see ;)<br>Please review ;D**


	3. Solve To Survive

**Author's note**: **This is slightly like 'Saw' in a way haha, but not nearly as gruesome or horrific. Who Fred loves won't be revealed as of yet, but maybe there's a couple of hints, maybe not… ;)  
>Please review ;D<br>**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning the gang set out again to search for more clues and to speak to the Mayor. Fred looked at Daphne, then at Malory; he had known Daphne since he was fifteen and she was Fred's closest friend; but Malory he had known for only a year, yet they were still close friends. '<em>I don't wanna hurt her.<em>' He thought; Velma would be furious if he hurt either of them, but maybe less if he hurt this one, they're not as close- but still, hurting either was not in his best intentions.  
>"Like Fred?" Shaggy waved his hand in front of the vacant Fred, he looked up,<br>"Ha-ha dude you were daydreaming; so like, where are we going?"  
>"Uh, Daphne and I will visit the Mayor; you guys can search for clues." Daphne's face lit up as he said her name, '<em>Finally.<em>' She thought.  
>"Uh Freddie listen, I'm so sorry about last night, you're right, it's none of my business." Daphne repented as the duo headed for the mayor's house,<br>"No, I'm sorry; you were only curious and I shouldn't have snapped at you." He replied; "But, um about last night… I kinda have something to tell you."  
>"Uh, sure go ahead Freddie." Daphne prepared herself for the worst;<br>"This is going to be hard for me to say because we've been close friends for so long, but I- oh my god Daph' you're bleeding!" Blood trickled from the red-heads nose, she put her hand up to it and laughed,  
>"Ha-ha so I am." She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and held it to her nose,<br>"Continue Freddie." She smiled,  
>"Y'know what, I'll tell you later."<br>"Fred, Daphne!" The mayor greeted, "How can I be of assistance- oh Daphne, here." He handed her another tissue for the nose bleed,  
>"Smithy, introduce me." A middle-aged man walked into the hall,<br>"Oh Danny boy, these two are part of the infamous Mystery Inc., they're working to solve the strange occurrences that have been taking place in my town- this handsome young man is Frederick Jones, and this beautiful little red-head is Daphne Blake." He clarified, "And this-" he put his arm around the middle-aged man, "is Daniel Dyer, we worked together in the army and we've been best comrades since, he owns Copper Cove."  
>Daphne looked at Fred and raised her eyebrows, he nodded his head in response – it was Mr Dyer's house that had transmitted the remote car alarm signals.<br>"Now what is it that I may help you with?" the mayor smiled,  
>"Well Mr Smith, we were wondering if we could take some CCTV tapes from the areas of the incidents." Fred replied,<br>"Well of course! But I should inform you that we have been through every single one without any clues, but I'm sure your trained eye will find something." Mr Smith handed the tapes to Fred. The couple headed back, an awkward silence lingering between them. Mr Dyer slipped beside them,  
>"Have you guys got any leads as of yet?" He inquired,<br>"Uh, some." Fred replied. As Daniel and Fred began to discuss the matter Daphne looked to the floor; discreetly taking her cell phone from her pocket, captured a photo of Mr Dyer's shoe, there was a strange purple, powdery substance on his shoe. When he had driven away in his car Daphne showed Fred the recently taken picture,  
>"I wasn't sure if it would come to any help, but I thought maybe it could be a clue."<br>"Nice going Daph, that could be helpful." Fred praised. Mystery Inc. grouped in the street where the most sightings had been recorded.  
>"We hav-" Fred was cut off by another loud screech, then suddenly as if from no-where five completely white men –as if painted- surrounded the gang and Malory; neither were as transparent as a ghost –if that's what they were meant to be- but all equally as creepy. Malory tried to run but two of the men grabbed her; at the same moment three grabbed Daphne and the five men took off with both screaming girls. Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Fred ran after the men; nearing a cliff edge with a drop to the sea, the four sleuths were sure the men would stop- for they would have no-where to go; abruptly each man threw two powder bombs –they were just like the ones magicians used to 'disappear'. The powder clouded the four sleuth's vision so they couldn't even distinguish left for right, the screaming trailed away leaving silence behind. As the cloud cleared, it left the same purple residue that had been captured on Daphne's cell phone from Mr Dyer's shoes.<br>"Shit!" Fred kicked a stone in anger; he looked across the floor for something, anything that could possibly lead him to the girls,  
>"Daphne's cell phone!" Velma held it in the air,<br>"Daphne you brilliantly smart girl." Fred grinned- he knew she had left it on purpose, "Take a look at her latest snapshot, Mr Dyer has the same purple remains on his shoes."  
>"Time to search this guy up I think." Velma took out her mini laptop and began to investigate; a moment later the four detectives had found some interesting information.<br>"So his father was a magician, his mother a mask artist and he worked in the army; I think we've established our culprit." Velma certified,  
>"Now to capture him."<p>

"What are we gonna do?" Malory whimpered, "What will they do to us, how are we gonna get away, why are you so calm?" she panicked,  
>"I've been in this situation so many times I've learnt panicking doesn't help, at all." Daphne replied,<br>"What, you mean you've been kidnapped before?" Malory asked,  
>"A myriad of times, it's that which earned me the nickname 'danger prone Daphne', the creeps we face always seem to prefer taking the more useless member."<br>"The prettiest." Malory corrected,  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>"I said the prettiest, I know there's only two girls in the gang but you are so beautiful." She smiled,  
>"Ha, thanks. I'll decipher a way to get us out; the one bonus of being kidnapped so many times is that it makes you more observant when looking for ways to escape."<br>"Uh, at the risk of making this situation more awkward, do you hate me?" Daphne looked away, unable to face the blonde girl before her,  
>"Uh, I, um-"<br>"That's a yes then."  
>"No I, it's just." Daphne sighed, "Fr- never mind, no I don't."<br>"No please, I want to know."  
>"Look, you're a lovely girl, but I do have a slight problem with you, I'd rather not discuss why of you don't mind."<br>"Uh, okay." She paused, "Ha-ha, I knew it would make this uncomfortable but I was just wondering."  
>"I'm sorry." Daphne apologised. The door of the van where two girls had been trapped in, flew open; the five men collected the blonde and red-head, taking them into a basement of Copper Cove's 'forsaken house on the hill'.<br>"They clearly haven't kidnapped before." Daphne smirked – the five men had locked them into a basement full of tools.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because Malory, they've left us in a room full of tools." She smiled, rubbing the rope that tied her hands on a saw,  
>"See." She laughed as the rope snapped, "Now for my legs."<br>"Then me!"  
>"Ha-ha, Malory you really think I'm gonna leave you here, I'm not heartless." Daphne cut the ropes from Malory. Without prior notice a large masked figure entered the basement,<br>"So, you've freed yourself then." His deep voice echoed in the besmirched basement  
>"Yea, thanks a lot for leaving us the tools." She smirked,<br>"Why are you being friendly with him?" Malory whispered,  
>"Because when they're friendly to you, being friendly back is your best option for getting treated well. If you curse and hiss at them, they'll only make you regret it." The red-head whispered back wisely,<br>"So Daphne, and who are you?"  
>"Malory."<br>"So Daphne and Malory, you're blond haired boyfriend is worried about you; I know you both wonder which of you he favours most so to help you girls find out I have invited Freddie, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby to this house; they will have to complete a few challenges to free you and to survive; I know it really has no relevance, but this mystery was boring me, I need more action; plus if you don't make it, you won't be able to stop my plan. Muhahahahahaaa" He began to cackle, "But if you do make it, then I will have to raise the stakes… Speak of the devil, your menacing friends have just arrived, please feel free to leave the basement, but just know the game begins here." He cackled and dropped a purple powder bomb, vanishing into the blur of dust.  
>"Oh my god, we're dead." Malory began to cry,<br>"No, not yet." Daphne said, determined to complete the villains disconcerting 'game'.  
>"This way guys." Fred lead Velma, Shaggy and Scooby warily into the house,<br>"Freddie!" Malory collapsed into his arms, Daphne waited behind and discreetly watched Malory and Freddie,  
>"Oh god it was so scary!" she cried; abruptly kissing him on the lips. Daphne turned away and ran for cover behind a large barrel. Malory pulled away before Fred could comprehend what had just happened,<br>"S-so where's Daphne?" He stammered; Malory grinned,  
>"She's just-" Malory paused, noticing the red-head wasn't in sight, "Here… Well she was."<br>"Daphne?" Velma called into the basement, "Nope."  
>"We have to search for her." Fred demanded, "C'mon!"<br>"Wait, this house has traps all over; the villain said we will have to solve some things to get free and to survive!" Malory elucidated.  
>A heartbroken Daphne silently sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to go out, the love of her life loved someone else, and she didn't want to be near either of them, '<em>I'm gonna do this myself.<em>'

"Hello mystery Inc." a deep voice laughed through the intercom speaker, "I'm sure you're used to being challenged, but are you used to solving to survive? A number of puzzles are scattered across the house, you will not be freed until you complete every task, when a task is completed you will be informed through this speaker, it will ring three times; but be warned, for every puzzle you fail at, one of you will die. Muahahahahahaha!"

"Daphne, I see you are attempting this yourself; I won't be so hard on you. For your first challenge you will have to answer some questions, easy peasy. However, if you fail at this challenge, the roof above you will crush you, so I hope you know the answers, I'd hate to see you get blood in that fine-looking hair of yours. The questions are about your so called love of your life- you say you love him but how much do you know? Are you ready?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Question number one; what is Fred's favourite colour?"  
>"He likes both blue and orange; he says blue's more of a boys colour and that's why he likes it, but it's really because it's a soft colour, he likes orange because that's the colour of the ascot his father gave him when he was younger."<br>"Correct. Question two; how many pets has Fred had in his twenty three years of life and what were they?"  
>"Fourteen: twelve goldfish from the age of five until eleven and two cats - pinky and perky - from the age of eight until he moved out of his parents house."<br>"Correct. Question three: When Fred is upset what does he do?"  
>"Correct. Question Five: When is Fred's birthday?"<br>"Twenty fifth of May."  
>"Right. What's his most treasured possesion?"<br>"A customised, blue and orange football from his mother, with an inscription reading: 'To my darling son Frederick, I will always be proud of you, and if you ever feel as if no-one believes in you there will always be one person who does.; your mother. I love you forever and always my son.'"  
>"You even remembered the inscription, how sweet. Question seven: What's Fred's favourite animal?"<br>"He's very specific with his favourite animal and only really favours certain types of animals; Great-Danes, Burmese cats, Penguins and Jaguars."  
>"Right again. Question eight, his Favourite food: He likes healthy food to keep his muscles nice, but his favourite food is ham and pinapple pizza."<br>"Correct, I told you these questions would be easy. I'm getting bored of this so I'll cut it short, and as you can tell I like tension, muhaha. The door is now opening but don't even consider running out because the roof will fall faster than you think. Last question: who does Fred love?"  
>"No please, any other question but that, I don't know, I really don't know!"<br>"Well, well, well Daphne; I think I may let you off this time… not. Ha-ha, the tension is certainly thick; hurry with your answer, time is ticking…"  
>"Malory?" she shouted, for once hoping it was.<p>

Three rings echoed through the house as Fred, Malory, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby solved another puzzle.  
>"Like wow that was so close." Shaggy breathed, "I really thought we were a goner."<br>"Re too." Scooby agreed,  
>"Well, Velma's the smartest person we know, with her on our side we will surely escape." Fred smiled, patting the bespectacled brunette on the back.<br>"Well done, Mystery Inc. you have completed three of the five challenges, I really didn't expect you to complete them so easily. For your group, you only have one challenge left, pretty little miss Blake is already attempting the fifth." The gang gasped, "Looks like your group will be freed, but as for Miss Daphne, her life hangs in the balance."  
>"You guys go and solve the last puzzle, I'll help Daphne!" Fred instructed,<br>"But Freddie wait!"  
>"No Malory there's no time, please help the others I'll be back soon. Where is she?" he asked the voice,<br>"At the far end of the hall, up the stairs to the right, in the fourth room at the top." Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Malory left for the room they had not been in yet as Fred ran to Daphne's assistance.  
>"Hurry up Freddie." The intercom continued, "There's not long left before pulverizing time. Muahahaha"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of the next chapter:<strong>  
>Fred ran into the room where Daphne was pacing the floor,<br>"Welcome to the crushing room Fred." The voice on the intercom greeted,  
>"Daphne." Fred smiled, embracing the red-head, "What do you have to do?"<br>"She has to answer her last question or she will be crushed." The voice explained before Daphne could begin,  
>"Oh my god, what's the question." Fred asked; Daphne looked at him,<br>"It's who do you love…" she explicated; Fred swallowed hard, he had to tell her now.  
>"Daphne, it's-"<p> 


	4. Forever And A Day

**Author's note: So last chapter; sorry for the long wait I have been very busy ¬_¬  
>Sorry if there's any mistakes, I haven't had time to check over it but I wanted to upload anyway haha ;)<br>It's 12:25am and I'm supposed to get up at 6am haha, but nothing stops me from writing! ;D**  
><strong>I hope you guys like it ;) The suspense is finally over for those of you who have been telling me all about it in reviews and mails (Thank-you so much for that!)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy :D<br>Thank-you all so much for the reviews; I'd be so very much obliged if you could review this chapter too :D**

* * *

><p>Fred ran into the room where Daphne was pacing the floor,<br>"Welcome to the crushing room Fred." The voice on the intercom greeted,  
>"Daphne." Fred smiled, embracing the red-head, "What do you have to do?"<br>"She has to answer her last question or she will be crushed." The voice explained before Daphne could begin,  
>"Oh my god! What's the question?" Fred asked; Daphne looked at him,<br>"It's who do you love…" she explicated; Fred swallowed hard, he had to tell her now.  
>"Daphne, it's-"<br>"No no no, you can't tell her Blondie. That wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it." The intercom voice interrupted.  
>"This whole notion is so freaking stupid I don't know the frickin' answer! Let us go jerk!" Daphne protested,<br>"Don't vex me Miss Blake, you forget I have the decision to crush you like a grape or let you walk out of this house care free." The voice threatened. Fred looked into the frightened red-heads eyes and smiled warmly,  
>"You really don't know?" he asked; Daphne shook her head sadly, Fred lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her affectionately, as he pulled back he grinned; Daphne had a vast beam covering her face,<br>"Me?"  
>"Correct Daphne." Applauded intercom voice,<br>"But Malory?" Daphne looked to Fred,  
>"But Malory nothing. <span>She<span> likes me, I feel nothing for her; and I sorta guessed you saw the kiss… I didn't kiss her back, at all; the only person I've ever want to kiss is you." He enlightened the almost in tears red-head; she beamed even more, and moved in; the couple kissed passionately.  
>"I may be evil, but I'm a sucker for romance." The voiced sobbed lightly over the speaker, the couple broke apart, both with huge delighted, grins plastering their faces; three rings resonated throughout the house, another set following.<br>"It sounds like the others have finished too, c'mon let's get outta here." Fred took Daphne's hand.  
>"Thank God for that." Fred breathed; Daphne squeezed him tightly,<br>"I love you Fred Jones." She gazed into his eyes; the blonde bent down and kissed the red-head tenderly,  
>"I love you too."<br>"Daphne, Fred!" Velma called, "We did it! Let's get outta here." Daphne hugged her bespectacled best friend,  
>"I'm so glad to see you Velma, I have some amazing news to tell you!" she grinned,<br>"Freddie!" Malory squealed, "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
>"Hi Malory, look, uh, I'd appreciate it if you called me Fred…"<br>"What, why?" Malory asked baffled by the sudden change,  
>"I love Daphne, and she's the only person who I will ever love! Me and you, we're just close friends, I'm sorry if I made you think any different." Malory glowered at him,<br>"B-b-but, I, y-you, arg!" Malory stormed away,  
>"What rattled her cage?" Daphne giggled,<br>"Oh, ha-ha, I just, uh, told her about us." Fred scratched the back of his head; "I sure hope she doesn't take anything out on you." Daphne chuckled; before heading in Malory's direction.  
>"Malory… you okay?"<br>"Do I look okay?" The blonde girl snapped; Daphne jumped backwards,  
>"Look, he meant no harm, you're such good friends he wasn't sure how to tell you without hurting you; he still really likes you as a friend!" Malory sighed and looked up,<br>"I guess I should've known… he talks about you all the time, calling you beautiful, saying how much he'd love me to meet you; I just… I just hoped he'd maybe see me that way."  
>"Hey, one day you're gonna find a great guy who really loves you, Shaggy likes you, how about him?"<br>She took Malory's hand and pulled her up with a smile, Malory glared at the red-head, soon yielding to a laugh as she followed,  
>"Now c'mon, we have a criminal to bust!" Daphne winked, pulling Malory along.<p>

"Velma, go!" Shouted Fred; Shaggy and Scooby ran screaming into the derelict house, the five white men chasing after them. Velma pulled a rope that tripped the five men, they stumbled into a heap on the floor, scrambling to get up,  
>"Okay Daphne!" Velma signalled. After Shaggy and Scooby made an exit from the second doorway, Daphne closed the access and locked it, indicating to Fred to secure the first door. The five men were trapped in the room, ready for the authorities to collect them. The only problem Mystery Inc. had, was that their main criminal was still liberated,<br>"Looks like we're paying Mr Dyer a nice home visit to tell him our news." Fred smirked as he stepped on the accelerator of the Mystery Machine,  
>"The cops are taking care of those amateurs." Velma chuckled. A set of police cars followed the van in close proximity; the gang jumped from the Mystery Machine and knocked on the front entrance to the large house Mr Dyer owned,<br>"Good evening, may we see Mr Dyer please?" Daphne asked the maid courteously,  
>"Yes ma'am, I will just obtain him if you'll excuse me one moment." She replied regally. Daniel strutted from his study, an arrogant smirk resting on his lips;<br>"That bastard thinks he's got away with it." Daphne crossed her arms, her brow furrowing in irritation.  
>"Mystery Inc. Why it's my pleasure, what can I do for you?" he grinned;<br>"Put your hands behind your back sir." Requested the Sheriff; Mr Dyer stood in shock as the hand cuffs were forced onto his wrists,  
>"You tried to kill the love of my life you fucking bastard, you're gonna pay for that." Fred spat as Mr Dyer was lead away.<br>"H-how did you know?" Daniel stammered in disbelief,  
>"Well for starters Mr Dyer, you really need to work on hiding stuff better; the purple powder on your shoe when Freddie and I spoke to you after seeing the Mayor, was a clear indication that something fishy was going on." Daphne stated,<br>"After you hired the five men to do your dirty work, planting bombs, causing a commotion and scaring people from 'Crystal Cove', you started to work on that damned trap house that you tried to kill us in, ass hole." Velma sneered, "You knew how to get the bombs because of course, you worked in the army, you inherited the magic dust bombs from your father, they were part of one of his most famous tricks and you learned how to make the masks to hide your face from your mother."  
>"You wanted to scare people from 'Crystal Cove' so they would chose to come here to 'Copper Cove' as an alternative; bringing in more income for you. You were always jealous of Mayor Smith, this was your revenge and you got to make some money out of doing it."<br>"Like your fun times up pal, you're going to jail." Shaggy hissed,  
>"Rea you're roing to rail." Scooby echoed as Mr Dyer was shoved into the cop car.<p>

"Another mystery solved." Daphne yawned, placing her head on Fred's shoulder. The gang had left 'Crystal Cove', said their goodbyes to Malory- who was now dating Shaggy- and set home for Coolsville.  
>"Yep." He smiled, kissing Daphne;<br>"Like I can't wait to get home man, I'm starved." Shaggy rubbed his abdomen as it growled,  
>"Re too." Scooby mirrored his movements.<br>"Hey Daph, I was wondering, do you wanna stay at mine tonight? My parents are still on the cruise and uh, I'd be spending the night alone…"  
>"Freddie, I'd love to." Daphne said softly, her eyelids feeling heavier with every blink. Fred made the rounds and dropped everyone at their houses- except for Daphne that is. Arriving at his home, he carefully took the bags from the van, placed them in the hall and retrieved a sleeping Daphne. Placing her carefully on his parents double bed, she stirred slightly;<br>"Freddie?" she said hazily,  
>"I'm here." He smiled, running a hand softly through her red hair,<br>"Sleep here with me." She patted the empty side of the bed. Fred lay his head on the pillow, facing Daphne;  
>"Freddie?" she spoke gently again,<br>"Ha-ha, what is it my beautiful love?" the blond whispered,  
>"Your love is a mystery." She smiled sleepily before conceding to her dreams. Fred smiled and kissed her lovingly on the nose,<br>"I love you Daphne Blake... forever and a day." he whispered, before he too drifted into slumber.


End file.
